Der Übergang in die Unabhängigkeit
M. K. Gandhi __notoc__ India’s Charter of Freedom, 1947 This Constituent Assembly declares its firm and solemn resolve to proclaim India as an Independent Sovereign Republic and to draw up for her future governance a Constitution: WHEREIN the territories that now comprise British India, the territories that now form the Indian States, and such other parts of India as are outside British India and the States as well as such other territories as are willing to be constituted into the Independent Sovereign India, shall be a union of them all; and WHEREIN the said territories, whether with their present boundaries or with such others as may be determined by the Constituent Assembly and thereafter according to the law of the Constitution, shall possess and retain the states of autonomous units, together with residuary powers, and exercise all powers and functions of government and administration, save and except such powers and functions as are vested in or assigned to the Union, or as are inherent or implied in the Union or resulting therefrom: and WHEREIN all power and authority of the Soverein Independent India, its constituent parts and organs of government are derived from the people: and WHEREIN shall be guaranteed and secured to all the people of India justice, social, economic and political: equality of status, of opportunity, and before the law: freedom of thought, expression, belief, faith, worship, vocation, association and action, subject to law and public morality: and WHEREIN adequate safeguards shall be provided for minorities, backward and tribal areas, and depressed and other backward classes: and WHEREBY shall be maintained the integrity of the territory of the Republic and its sovereign rights on land, sea and air according to justice and the law of civilises nations: and THIS ancient land attain its rightful and honoured place in the world and make its full and willing contribution to the promotion of world peace and the welfare of mankind. (This is the text of the Resolution unanimously adopted by the Constituent Assembly of India on the 22nd January 1947) Weitere … Der Beschluss des britischen Parlaments (Indian Independence Act''siehe auch englische Wikipedia) Indien und Pakistan als Dominions in die Unabhängigkeit zu entlassen, erhielt am 18. Juli 1947 den Royal Assent.www.legislation.gov.uk (Volltext, englisch) Das Kaiserreich Indien in Personalunion mit Großbritannien umfasste das heutige Indien, Pakistan und Bangladesch und bestand bis 1947. 1866 war auch Birma von Großbritannien besetzt und an Britisch-Indien angeschlossen worden (bis 1937). Der Mountbattenplan und die Teilung des indischen Subkontinents in das überwiegend von Hindus bewohnte ''Indien und den muslimischen Staat Pakistan im Industal und der Gangesmündung (später Ostpak./Bangladesh nicht verhindern. M. K. Gandhi wurde vor diesem Hintergrund am 30. Januar 1948 bei einem Attentat erschossen. (Links zur de:WP) Indien erlangte als ehemalige Kolonie und Teil von Britisch-Indien unter dem Namen „Indische Union“ am 15. August 1947 die Unabhängigkeit von Großbritannien. (nur 1947-1949) ::* Partition (en:WP) ::* (de:WP) Der gesamte indische Subkontinent wurde in einen hinduistischen, einen islamischen und einen kleineren buddhistischen Staat (Indien, [[Pakistan] und Sikkim) zerteilt. Sikkim wurde nach dem Scheitern einer Volksabstimmung zur Vereinigung mit der Indischen Union im selben Jahr wieder ein souveränes Königreich, nachdem es bereits unter Großbritannien schon für 130 Jahre ein Königreich mit begrenzter Autonomie gewesen war. Der Konflikt um Kaschmir ist letztlich bis heute ungelöst. Die indischen Fürstenstaaten, die bislang unter britischem Protektorat gestanden hatten, wurden zum 15. August 1947 (null Uhr)www.parliament.uk: Parliament and India, 1858-1947 voll souverän. Die Fürsten konnten/mussten sich entscheiden, ob und welchem der neuen Staaten sie sich anschließen wollten. Bis zum 17. August erklärten alle bis auf zwei (Hyderabad (de:WP) und Kaschmir) ihren Beitrittswillen und übertrugen die Zuständigkeit für Äußeres, Verteidigung und Kommunikation, für die bisher die britische Schutzmacht – bzw. dessen Vizekönig – zuständig gewesen war, an die neuen Staaten. Die kleineren Fürstenstaaten schlossen sich zu Föderationen zusammen. Fast alle Fürstenstaaten erklärten im Laufe des Jahres 1949 formell den vollen Anschluss an Indien oder Pakistan. *Union of India or Dominion_of_India The monarchy was abolished on 26 January 1950, when India became a 0republic within the Commonwealth (en:WP), the first Commonwealth country to do so. www references Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:Pakistan Kategorie:Asia Kategorie:Geschichte